Dirty Little Secrets
by DestielLove1
Summary: (Takes place 4x12) Kol accept Elena's request for a truce on one condition...She plays a little game with him. Kol/Elena . RATED M
1. Chapter 1

I've considered your request for a truce" Kol said standing in the doorway.

Elena motioned for him to step inside.

"Request...Accepted." Kol said.

Elena sighed in relief.

"But... I want something in return." Kol said.

Elena gave him a ingestion look "What?" Elena asked slowly.

"I want you to play a game with me" Kol said smirking.

Elena glared at him "What kind of game?" Elena asked.

"Truth or dare" Kol said the smirk never leaving her face.

Elena chuckled "What are you twelve?" Elena asked.

"Those are my rules...Oh and by the way no question...Or dares are of the table" Kol whispered seductively his eyes roaming over her body.

Elena gasped "Absolutely not!" Elena yelled.

"Ok then...I'll go kill your brother and the Salvatore boys right now" Kol said smirking.

"Fine! Well play truth or dare" Elena mumbled.

Kol smiled. "Great" Kol said!

Kol motioned for her to go into living room. Kol and Elena sat down on the couch.

Elena sighed waiting for him to start.

Kol just stared at her a smirk on her face.

Elena sighed "Truth or dare Kol" Elena said.

"Mmmm...Dare" Kol said.

Elena thought for a second.

"I dare you to show me your fangs" Elena said.

Kol exasperatingly sighed "Your so boring" Kol said.

"Hey your the one that said no dares are of the table" Elena said sumgley.

Kol rolled his eyes and quickly flashed his vampire features at Elena dark black vains appeard under his eyes his usally brown eyes where not blood shot red and where his K-9 teeth should be there were 2 fangs. Elena instentily regreted doing that as a dare because she was instentilly turned on. Then Kol's eyes turned back to there normal brown along with his fangs and the black vains retracted.

kol smiled knowing the affect it had on the little baby vampire.

"Truth or dare Elena?" Kol asked.

"Truth" Elena said quickly.

Kol rolled his eyes. He seemed deep in thought for a few moments before he came up with a question.

"How many people have you slept with and who" Kol asked bluntly.

Elena nearly chocked. And glared at him.

"No question and dares are of the table, Remember?" Kol said mimicking her.

Elena sighed. "2 Stefan and Damon" Elena mumbled.

Kol had an amused look on his face smirking from ear to ear.

"Really love, You could do so much better. me for example." Kol said.

Elena couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Truth or dare Kol?" Elena asked still blushing.

"Truth" Kol said.

"Who's your least favorite sibling and Wye?" Elena asked.

"That's easy Finn, He was always a mama's boy he couldn't handle what we became so Klaus had to dagger him for 900 years. Yet when he was awoke he still sided with out mother the one who made us monsters. He still picked her over his own siblings and tried to kill us all." Kol spit out.

"Im sorry" Elena said.

Kol smiled "Hes dead now so that's over" Kol said smiling again.

"Truth or dare Elena?" Kol asked.

"Dare" Elena said.

Kol smiled a wicked smile.

"I dare you to text Klaus that vampire barbie is in love with him" Kol said.

Elena glared at him "Seriously" Elena asked.

"Seriously" Kol said.

Elena sighed and picked up the phone texting him That Caroline was in love with him.

"Shes going to kill me for this" Elena sighed as she hit send.

Kol laughed. "I could have done a lot worse love" Kol said.

Elena rolled her eyes "Truth or Dare Kol?" Elena asked.

"Dare" Kol said smirking.

"I dare you to text all your sibling saying that you love them" Elena said smirking.

The smirk from Kol's face dropped and he glared at her.

"Paybacks a bitch" Elena said laughing.

Kol sighed "Do i have to.." Kol wined like a child.

"Yes!" Elena said laughing.

Kol sighed and typed the message telling all of his siblings that he loves them.

"I'm never going to live this down" Kol mumbled well hitting send.

Elena smiled and shook her head. There responses came insistently.

_Rebekah- Whats wrong with you? Did Klaus put you up to this!_

_Klaus- Are you drunk?_

_Elijah- I love you two brother even though I'm 99% sure your under the influence of alcohol right now._

Elena couldn't stop laughing as Kol read the messaged out loud. Kol couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Now that was hilarious" Elena said.

"hahah real funny" Kol said sarcastically.

"Truth or dare Elena" Kol asked.

"Truth" Elena said once calmed down by her fit of laughter.

"Elijah, Klaus, Myself You have to sleep with one marry one and kill one. Go!" Kol said smirking.

Elena glared at him "You really are 12 aren't you" Elena said.

"Yep!" Kol said popping the "P"

"Fine i suppose i would... Kill Klaus, Marry Elijah, And...Sleep with you." Elena mumbled looking to her lap.

When she looked up Kol had a smug grin on his face.

"Really love I'm flattered" Kol said.

"It was rather you or Klaus" Elena sighed.

"But I'm curious to know Wye you would marry Elijah" Kol said smirking.

"Truth or dare Kol!" Elena said raising her voice.

Kol sighed. "Caroline Bonnie and me" Sleep with one marry one and kill one." Elena said.

"Mmmm. I would Kill Caroline, Marry you, And have sex with bonnie.

Kol could see the hurt in Elena's eyes.

"Wye would you have sex with Bonnie and Marry me" Elena whispered her voice cracking slightly.

"Well darling if i have sex with you i can only do it once and once i have sex with you i wouldn't let anyone touch you ever again except me especially those Salvatore boys. You would be left in so much satisfaction and pleasure that you would never want it to end. If i marry you then i know that your myn and myn alone" Kol whispered Elena could see his lust filled brown eyes staring into Leaned in so he was just a inch away from her face. Kol had a signature smug look on his face.

"Truth or dare love?" Kol asked just inches away from her face his hand tracing patterns on her leg.

Elena just glared at him her mouth slightly parted.

D-Dare" Elena stuttered.

Kol but into hi wrist "I dare you to blood share with me" Kol said

Elena's eyes widened she couldn't help the black veins that formed under her eyes.

Kol smirked. Elena grabbed his wrist and bit into it. Kol groaned in absolute pleasure as Elena drank from him. Kol quickly bit into Elena's neck Elena moaned.

Once they pulled back Elena was staring at Kol her spider veins still showing along with Kol's

"Truth or dare Kol" Elena asked.

"Dare love." Kol said leaning in so his mouth was just inches away from hers.

Elena swallowed hard. "I dare you to kiss me" Elena said

Kol quickly crashed his lips to hers. Elena threaded her fingers through his brown hair bringing him closer. Elena parted her lips slightly allowing Kol access to plunge his tongue into Elena's mouth. Elena moaned into the kiss making Kol groan. Kol used his vampire speed to get them to Elena's room Elena wrapped her arms around Kol's waist. as soon as they arrived Kol crashed Elena into the wall kissing down her neck. Elena moaned. Elena could feel Kol's Hardened member poking her stomach. Elena reached for Kol's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Elena felt her back hit the mattress and sighed in relief. Kol insistently got on top of her and ripped open her shirt. and unclipped her bra. Kol kissed her neck and down to her breast taking the nipple into his mouth.

"Kol!" Elena moaned.

Kol kissed down her stomach until he reached the hem of her jeans he quickly undid them and tossed them aside along with her panties. Kol stared at her wet pussy with lust filled eyes. He traced her opening with his finger. Elena moaned loudly.

"has anyone ever eaten you out before love" Kol asked.

Elena shook her head.

Kol smirked and berried his head in her wet pussy Elena moaned loudly in surprise.

"Oh Kol!" Elena screamed.

Kol took her clit into his mouth sucking on it hard Elena moaned loudly and Kol thrust 2 fingers into her dripping wet pussy. Elena groaned loudly as Kol thrust his fingers into her cunt. Kol's fingers hit her g-spot well he but down on her clit making her cum on the spot screaming Kol's name. Kol continued thrusting his fingers out of her cunt as she ride out her orgasm. Once Elena was down from her high Kol pulled his fingers out and sucked her juices of of them. As he moved his way up her body.

Elena quickly discarded of Kol's Jeans and boxers. Kol positioned himself at her entrance.

"You are myn Elena" Kol whispered into her ear.

Then Kol quickly thrust himself into Elena Making her moan insistently.

"Say it" Kol said thrusting in and out of her.

"I'm yours" Elena moaned out

His thrust's got faster and faster. Kol was moaning and grunting along with Elena. Kol rammed into her g-spot making Elena cum for the second time a few more thrust later Kol came to.

The layed in silence both coming down form there orgasms. Elena was laying on Kol's bare chest breathing hard. Kolw as strokcing Elenas hair well his other hand was aruond her waist.

"Sleep Elena" Kol mumbled into her ear kissing her forehead.

"Will you be here when i wake up" Elena whispered.

Kol smiled "I'll always be here Elena" Kol said.

Kol and Elena both drifted of into Sleep.

* * *

T_**hank you for reading. This is a one shot but if you want me to possibly make a sequel at some point Please review favorite and follow :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elena awoke the next morning she sat up and looked towards the window to find the sun shining in her eyes. she quickly covered her eyes and groaned fully preperaared to go back to sleep, but when she floped down on the bed she hit something soft and warm, She opened her eyes and looked up at what or who she was laying on expecting to find no one, The last thing she thought she would see was a certien brown haired original vampire in her bed next to her. All the memories of last night flooded her memories, The truce with Kol, Truth or dare with Kol, Slepping with Kol.

Elena groaned and shut her eyes tightly hoping that this was all just a nightmare. She glanced back at Kol who was still slepping. She had to admit, He did look peacefull when he was asleep, Way less murder-ery.

Elena sighed and swung her legs over the bed clutching the white bed sheet close to her naked glanced at the clock it read 8:43am, She was about to move of the bed, When she heard him speak.

"Good Morning love, Going somewhere?"

Elena turned towards Kol to see him leaning aginist the bed post arms crossed and a perfect little smirk on his face. Elena quickly started to put on her clothes.

"Yes, Away from you." Elena snapped pulling her pants on.

"Wye must you wound me,Darling" Kol asked if fake sorrow, The smirk never leaving his face,

Kol got up from the bed completley naked causing Elena to slap her hands to her eyes.

"Kol! Clothes! Now!" Elena yelled.

Kol rolled his eyes, Using his vampire speed to put his jeans on.

"You know i've had many woman tell me to take my clothes off...But never on, You are very puculere." Kol chuckled

Elena sighed and shook her head. "Leave my house Kol."

"Or what?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow.

"Or i'll-"

"Call your Salvatore brothers?" Kol asked raising an eye brow "Oh how they would love to know about our night together, Hmm?" Kol asked with a teasing smirk.

"You wouldent." Elena growled taking a defensive step foward crossing her arms.

"Oh i would..And i could, But maybe i wont."

Elena raised an eyebrow

"Wye?" She asked slowley.

"I have my reasons." Kol said.

Elena sighed. "Get out Kol."

Kol stood his ground putting his hands in his pockets, Smirking like always.

"Please Kol? I need to take a shower and get dressed." Elena almost begged.

"How about i join you for a shower?" Kol asked wigling his eyebrows.

Elena just glared at him shaking her head no.

Kol sighed "Your no fun."

Elena crossed her arm.

"Fine i'll make you a deal-"

"No more deals, Kol!" Elena said frimly.

Kol rolled his eyes,

"Like i was saying, You take a shower and do whatever other girly things you girls do, And i will make us breakfest?" Kol offered.

Elena sighed knowing that was the best deal she was going to get. "Fine."

Kol smirked brightly, And was about to flash out of the room,

"Kol?" Elena said as he was about to leave.

"Changed your mind about the shower, Love?" Kol asked

Elean rolled her eyes before looking at Kol

"Does out truce still stand?" Elena mummbled.

Kol just winked as he sped out of the room.

* * *

AN- 'So i got alot of reviews saying to make a sequel so here is the short start of it, Im warning you this will be a very slow updating story...Im not very sure what is going to happen yet..So if anyone has any ideas at all You can review or PM me anytime with ideas. Oh and I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading and pease review favorite and update for the next chapter to be posted :)  
-Amber


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So here is the next chapter, i just wanted to say that i haven't watched season 4 of vampires diaries in a long time so im not sure if Elena still had the sire bond at this time in the season so im just going to write it like this. No sire bond. She is dating Damon so I dont confuse myself or anyone else. :) Hope no one minds.**_

* * *

After taking a very long nice hot shower Elena preceded on getting dressed before hesitantly walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

Kol was just about finished making their food which concluded with 2 cheese and ham omelets, hash browns, and toast.

The original smiled when he saw Elena slowly walking into the kitchen with her arms crossed around her chest, he quickly motioned for her to sit to which she complied easily.

He sat the plate of food in front of her quitly.

"Thank you." Elena said with a tight smile.

"No problem sweetheart." Came his smirking response.

He then set a mug in front of her, which Elena could easily tell that is was blood.

Elena took the mug and hesitantly sniffed it.

"It's not poisoned love." Kol grinned, an amused look on his face.

She just glared at him as she brought it up to her lips and took a sip, Soon finishing of the entire mug.

After a moment, Kol had joined her at the table. Elena begins hesitantly eating after he did and found it to be actually good.

The next 10 minutes of eating were spent in surprising silence between the 2 vampires, causing Elena's paranoia to set in.

"What do you want from me Kol?" Elena suddenly asked, alerting the original.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked her in a fake innocent voice.

She glared at him for that. "I mean 'what do you want from me. What is this all about?"

Kol said nothing for a moment, an amused look on his face as he just shrugged. "Is it so bad to make breakfast for someone who I just had sex with?"

Elena profusely blushed at that, but an annoyed expression was on her face. "Yes is it so bad, because what happened between us never happened, okay."

Kol raised an eyebrow, smirking. "So you are going to keep it from your Salvatore dogs?"

Elena remained silent for a moment, thinking of her answer. Could she really keep this from Damon? Just not tell him? Of course, she loved Damon she couldn't keep this kind of betrayal from him. God the guilt was just eating up at her as for the first time everything sank in.

"I cheated my boyfriend." Elena breathed out, her mouth gaped open as she stared away from Kol.

Kol just rolled his eyes. "Well if you want to label it..."

Elena scowled at him. "You made me cheat on my boyfriend! This is your fault!"

"Hey it takes 2 to tango sweetheart." Kol said letting out a chuckle.

She couldn't help the tears that started falling from her eyes. She had betrayed Damon. She slept with the person who was trying to kill her brother, who tried to kill her and Damon. She went to bed with the enemy!

Kol frowned when he saw her crying.

"Come on sweetheart dont cry."

Elena raised her head to meet the originals.

"Can you please just leave Kol." Elena pleaded. "Thank you for breakfast Kol, but I really just want to be alone."

Kol remained silent for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough, I'll see you around Elena."

And with that Kol was gone in a flash and Elena finally just bursts into tears.

She stopped crying shortly after fully descending. She had to tell Damon. It was the good thing to do. He deserved to know. And she would fully understand if he slammed the door in her cheating face.

* * *

Elena arrived at the Salavtore boarding house shortly after. She just walked straight in deciding against knocking.

"Damon!" She called out loudly.

She heard some distant noise that sounded like..Moaning?

Her curiosity peaked she flashed up to Damon's room.

"Damon?" She called out softly.

She opened the door and instinctively gasped at what she saw, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow for the next chapter, I might actually post the next chapter some time today if i get a chance. This fic will most likely be approximately..5-6 chapters maybe more im not sure yet. just to let you know:) And next chapter will be a little bit longer, I just wanted to get the morning after stuff cleared.**_  
_**Thx for all of the great reviews so far and to everyone who has favorited and follow i appreciate it a lot :) :)**_  
_**XOXO -Amber**_


	4. Chapter 4

Elena stared in shock at what she saw. Damon was on top of someone, some girl and they were having sex.

She let out a large gasp causing Damon's face to look her way and when he saw her his eyes widened.

"Elena." He gasped out rolling off the women.

But the face that revealed itself caused more tears to run down her face.

"Bonnie?" Elena's cracked voice was able to state.

"Elena." Damon begged. "I can explain-"

But she didn't give him any time because she was already rushing down the stairs, tears running down her face.

She only made it to the door when Damon flashed in front of her, now dressed.

"Let me explain Elena." Damon begged with sorrow filled eyes.

"Explain what!" Elena yelled. "I just caught you having sex with my best friend! How long Damon?"

"Elena-"

"How long has this been going on!" She yelled angrily.

"Just a few weeks Elena." Bonnie said descending the stairs with a frown on her face.

"And you!" She said. "How could you do this to me Bonnie!"

"I'm sorry Elena." Bonnie whispered in a cracked voice.

Elena quickly shook her head. "Just stay away from me."

"Elena, im sorry just can we please talk about this, Elena i love you-"

"Dont Damon." Elena objected pushing him out of the way before walking out of the house, ignoring Bonnie and Damon calling for her.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

It was 8:00pm when Elena found herself sitting in the grill by herself. It was late so there were alot of people there. She was just sitting in the back booth silently, that last 2 days had been nothing special, she had spent some time with Caroline deciding to not tell her about Damon or Kol. And She had talked with Jeremy, telling him about that Kol had accepted there truce, She wanted to tell him about Bonnie but she didn't want to hurt him, so she didn't.

How could Damon have sex with Bonnie? It's not like she can judge but at least she didn't sleep with Damon's best friend like he did to her.

How could Bonnie do this is the better question? They hate each other and now they were sleeping together.

Her thoughts were stopped off by a voice in front of her.

"Elena."

She looked up to find Damon there.

"Go away Damon." Elena coldly responded, shifting farther away from him.

"Please Elena can we just talk for 5 minutes." The vampire slurred out.

Elena let's out a faint sigh. "Are you drunk Damon?"

Damon shook his head, before nodding slowly. "Maybe a little bit, just please Elena can we talk, outside just for a minute."

Elena nods after a moment, better to get this out of the way now.

She hesitantly followed Damon into the dark ally.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked silently when they were definitely alone.

"Elena, The thing with Bonnie..It didn't mean anything to me I swear Elena i love you so much please forgive me." Damon begged to her.

"Damon you slept with my best friend!" Elena yelled. "I cant just forgive you! All I feel for you is hate Damon!"

Damon shook his head angrily. "Dont say that Elena!"

She sighed. "Damon you're drunk okay can we just talk about his when you're sober?"

The older vampire shook his head. "You still love me Elena."

"No I dont." ELena blurted out without thinking.

Damon smirked confusingly. "Yes y-you do Elena, I know you do."

Elena finally just shook her head. "I'm sorry Damon. But i dont, not anymore. I'm not even sure if i ever did."

She tried to make a move to leave but he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Damon let go of me." Elena said shakily.

He just pulled her arm harder till she was against the wall and he had her pinned.

"Damon stops you're hurting me" Elena said softly, pleadingly. "Let me go.

"You do still love me Elena, i'll prove it to you." Damon then brought her in for a rough kiss, his mouth moving aignist her unmoving one.

He tasted like alcohol ELena noted in her head as she attempted to push him off of her, but he held her arms in place.

"D-damon stop!" Elena yelled, just trying to break free of the kiss and his grasp on her arms. "Damon get off of me! Damon!"

Damon was suddenly threw off her by an unknown source and Elena fell to the ground, her head bashing hard with a rock on the ground causing her vision to blur, taking in breaths as she raised her eyes to meet her savior, and that was the last thing she saw as she went unconscious.

* * *

_**Thx for reading please review favorite and follow for the next chapter.**_  
_**-Amber**_


	5. Chapter 5

For the last 2 days Kol had been in a surprisingly good mood so he had invited Klaus out for drinks with him and after some begging and guilt-tripping Klaus had said yes.

"So tell me brother." Klaus said with a smirk, taking a small sip of his beer. "What has you in such a good mood these last couple of days."

"Whatever do you mean Nik?" Kol asked with an innocent like grin.

He lets out a small chuckle. "I mean you can't seem to wipe that little grin off your face, and you called off your little war with _my doppelganger_ and the hunter."

Kol narrows his eyes at that. "You do know she is not _'your doppelganger_.' Right Nik?"

He raised an amused eyebrow at that."Since when do you care what i call _'My Doupleganger.'"_

"I dont." Kol said, clenching his jaw.

Klaus stares at his brother for a few moments. "What did you do Kol?"

"What do you mean brother?"

"I mean what did you do." He responds. "You're in a way to good of mood, you called off your hit on the hunter and now you're jealous of me calling _my_ _doppelganger_..._My _doppelganger_."_

Kol scoffed dismissively. "_Jealous_? Really Nik?"

Klaus just nodded and said nothing for a moment before letting out a large laugh of realisation.

"You slept with her didn't you!" Klaus stated loudly, letting out another loud laugh, causing a few people to turn their way.

"Shhhh!" Kol hissed with a glare. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Klaus laughed.

Kol just rolled his eyes when he heard something someone yelling.

"Did you hear that?" Kol questioned to his brother.

"Hear what?" Klaus shrugged.

_'Damon_!"

"That!" Kol pointed out, that kinda sounded like-

_'Damon! Get off of me!"_

"That sounds like-"

But Kol was of in a flash before Klaus could finish his sentence, Klaus smirked and looked towards the door, Well..This would be interesting.

* * *

When Kol walked outside he was increasingly pissed off at what he saw, The eldest Salvatore had _**HIS**_ Elena pinned to the wall, forcing _**HIS**_ Elena to kiss him well she was yelling at him to get off of her.

In a flash of a mila-second Kol had Damon thrown to the opposite wall, keeping him by his neck.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Salvatore." Kol growled out, tighting his grip.

Unfortunately for Kol Damon changed to his offensive tactics grabbing Kol's wrist and twisting it until he heard it crack before using his vampire speed to slam the original to the wall with a 'bam'.

"Get your hands off of me." Damon sneered before turning to Elena moving toward her when he felt a pain in his neck.

Kol blinked a few times recovering from his attack to find Damon temporarily dead on the ground and Klaus standing over him with a smirk.

"Get your girl out of here Kol. I'll take care of the Salvatore." Klaus said with a sinister smirk.

Kol couldn't help but smirk back before frowning when he looked to Elena who continued to be passed out.

He flashed over her, raising her head from the ground. It had a big gash on it and was bleeding but she was a vampire so Kol knew she would heal in no time.

"Kol." Elena mumbled groggily.

"I got you 'Lena." Kol promised before scooping her up in his arms.

"Thank you Nik." Kol stated sincerely, glancing at his brother for a moment.

Klaus just rolled his eyes as Kol flashed off after that.

* * *

When Elena woke up her mind was feeling hazy, she was lying on something soft she peeled open her eyes carfully blinking a few times.

She was in Klaus' house. On a couch to be precise, She looked to her right and found Kol leaning back on a couch chair with his eyes closed.

"Kol." Elena said huskily, clearing her throat.

His eyes snapped open when he heard her voice.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

Elena scrunched her eyebrows together looking to the window to find that it was still dark out.

"It's still night Kol." Elena responded as she sat up on the couch.

Kol just rolled his eyes letting out a tsking sound with a sigh. "Details. Details."

All of what happened a few short hours ago came rushing back to the vampire, Damon had attacked her.

"Thank you" Elena suddenly said.

"For what Love?" Kol asked.

She shifted uneasily in her seat. "For helping me..With Damon. I dont know what got into him."

Kol raised an eyebrow, clenching his jaw in anger, was she actually defending that bastard? But he knew he couldn't say that without getting Elena upset.

"I take it you told him about what happened a few nights ago?"

Elena shook his head, a sad frown coming to her face as she recalled what happened between Bonnie and Damon. "No actually I didn't."

"Then what happened?" He asked her curiously.

Elena did not permit her self to cry in front of him. But she felt as though tears were pricking at her eyes. "Damon cheated on me."

The original vampires eyes widened at that. Wow that was sooo not what he expected her to say. Once the shock wore of he was left with anger, how dare that Salvatore moran make his Elena cry.

"With Bonnie." Elena finished, her voice cracking as tears ran down her eyes.

"I'm sorry darling." Kol said sincerely. "If you want I can tell Klaus to tear his spleen out?"

Elena lets out a hearty chuckle, wiping away a tear. "I'll consider it."

Kol let out a laugh at that one, moving off the couch to sit next to Elena on the couch.

"If it's any consolation love, If he was stupid enough to sleep with some other girl then he is definitely is an even a bigger idiot than I believed him to be, and thats saying alot." Kol smirked. "Your beautiful, you're smart, You make a killer vampire.._Literally_..He doesn't deserve you. You deserve everything Elena, to be loved, to be cherished and to have everything that you have ever dreamed of.

Elena let a genuine smile come to her lips at that. She then brought the original in for a hug.

"Thank you." Elena said pulling him closer to him.

Kol tensed at the hug at first but found himself soon hugging back.

It lasted a few seconds longer before Elena pulled back her face only inches away from Kol's.

Kol moved his thumb to her cheek, wiping away a lone tear from her face.

"Kol." Elena whispered leaning closer to him to were there lips was only a mere inch apart but right when their lips touched there was a loud gasp.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on!"

* * *

**_Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow for Chapter.6 -Amber_**


	6. Chapter 6

"What the bloody hell is going on!"

Both Kol and Elena parted turning to look at the blonde.

_Rebekah_.

"Well." Rebekah asked impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"Hello Bekah, what can i do for you?" Kol said with an eyerole, leaning slightly away from Elena.

The blonde lets out an annoyed growl as she walked closer to the pair. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Kol! What your sleeping with my enemy now!"

Elena blushed at that, glaring at the blonde original.

"I'm not-" Kol sighed but was cut off.

"I want this _bitch_ out of my house Kol!" Rebekah yelled loudly.

"Rebekah." Kol snapped out into a growl.

Rebekah stopped but pursed her lips glaring at Elena in silence.

"May I speak to you in the kitchen little sister?" He asked coldly.

It was half way through that sentence that Rebekah let out a dramatic groan and stomped her way to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back darling." Kol said before flashing off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Rebekah-"

"What the hell is she doing here Kol!" Rebekah yelled causing Kol to shush her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes with a piercing look.

"Something happened and I thought it would be best to bring her here." Kol sighed.

"Everything always happened with that danger magnet who the bloody hell cares-"

"Damon Salvatore tried to rape here." Kol cut in, in a stern voice watching how the shock came on to the blondes face as she blinked a few times.

"W-what?" Rebekah spluttered out her mouth gaped open.

Kol sighed. "Nik and I were at the grill and I heard yelling, I went to check it out and that Salvatore moron was kissing her and getting handsy and she was screaming and trying to pry him off of her..Nik and i..interveined."

Rebekah did not say anything and for a second Kol thought that he saw actual emotion's for Elena in Rebekah's eyes. Pity? Sympathy?

"So that's why she's here." Kol finished with a frown. "So just...Please be nice-"

Kol was cut off by the sound of a door opening he instantly frowned his brown and flashed to the living room.

"Where do you think you're going darling?" Kol asked, watching how Elena had the door half way open ready to exit.

Elena sighed sadly turned around to meet the originals face. "Thank you for helping me with Damon Kol but I think im just going to leave...I dont want to burden you-"

"Your not-"

"And Rebekah obviously still hates me and doesn't want me here.." Elena muttered under her breath and turned around.

"Wait." Rebekah cut in with a sigh walking in the room with a groan.

Elena raised an eyebrow and turned around with a questioning look. "Dont worry Rebekah aim leaving-"

"You can stay." Rebekah blurted out. "I mean, it's already dark out and what's the pointing of you going home now?"

Elena looked confused. "I dont even have any clothes here-"

"You can borrow some of mine." Rebekah cut in with a partial smile. "Come on I'll show you to my room."

And with that Rebekah turned around and left the room.

Elena looked to Kol with a questioning look but the original just shrugged.

* * *

It was 10 minutes later that Rebekah had shoved some clothes into Elena's hands and demanded that she changed and as she came out of the bathroom Rebekah smiled.

"So it's up to you where you want to sleep tonight. Nik has about a million bedrooms in this place or wherever you want." Rebekah smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me Rebekah?" Elena blurted out. "I-i mean you hate me.."

Rebekah looked down and sighed. "I don't _hate_ you. I strongly dislike you..I mean you did pretend to be my friend then stabbed me in the back..Quite literally."

Elena blushed in embarrassment and shame but remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"If it's any consolation, it was not my idea." She mumbled. "And I have to admit you aren't that half bad of a person Rebekah..I actually liked being your friend..I'm sorry."

Rebekah smiled letting out a laugh. "Thanks..I think."

"And.. I'm not the only one who likes you." Elena teased. "I'm pretty sure Matt has a thing for you.."

Rebekah blushed furiously. "Shut up."

"I'm not kidding." Elena laughed. "Who so has the hots for you."

Rebekah blushed again and Elena rolled over in laughter which caused Rebekah to do the same.

If was a few moments before their laughter calmed down.

"Kol told me about what happened with Damon.." Rebekah said with a frown.

Elena tensed.

"I'm sorry.." Rebekah said synthetically. "If you want I can totally g0 and kill him for you."

Elena lets out a laugh. "I'll consider it."

They both shared a laugh. "So where do you want to sleep..Like I said Nik has alot of bedrooms, or..You know we could always just hang out in here if you want.."

"Like a sleepover?" Elena giggled, imagining a sleepover with the murderous blonde.

Rebekah half smiled. "Yeah..I've never really had one of those.."

"Never?" Elena asked in non-belef.

Rebekah shook her head.

"Well im happy to be your first sleep over partner.

Rebekah grinned attempting to hold her happiness. "And dont worry after i go to sleep you could always sneak into my brother's room.

Elena flushed causing Rebekah to burst out laughing.

* * *

_**Please Review for the next chapter!**_  
_**-Amber**_


End file.
